1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air passage device, in particular a filter fan or outlet filter, which is optionally implemented having a ventilator. An air passage device of this type is implemented for installation in a mounting opening in a wall, in a housing of a switch cabinet, or similar installation situations. In particular, the air passage device may be provided for dissipating waste heat from housings of electrical installations, electronics, or the like, as already known from the prior art in switch cabinets, electronics cabinets, computer housings, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air passage devices of this type are essentially formed by a ventilation grating and a main housing, a filter mat being insertable between the ventilation grating and the main housing. The ventilation grating may be situated on the main housing using an articulated connection.
The ventilation grating and the main housing each have air passage slots, between which the filter mat is inserted, so that the air flow passes the filter mat. The filter mats used in these filter fans are clamped between the ventilation grating and the main housing, the filter mat itself being able to be implemented as dimensionally stable and being provided with stiffened side walls.
A filter fan housing having a floor-side air intake and an air outlet is known from Patent Specification DE 100 51 643 B4. The air intake is at a right angle to the air outlet, the air outlet opening being connected to the inner chamber of a switch cabinet. A filter mat is situated in the inner chamber of the housing, which assumes a diagonal position, so that the air flow is guided from the air intake to the air outlet through the filter mat. The inner chamber of the filter mat housing is accessible via a closable maintenance opening to be able to perform a filter mat change.
An air filter for an electronics housing, which allows replacement of the filter mats without interrupting the operation of the device, is known from Published Application DE 40 13 645 A1. For this purpose, the air filter has a filter mat, using which dust and contaminants are removable from an air flow suctioned in from outside, and a carrier, in which the filter mat is attached and which comprises a retention frame and a handle for handling the carrier. Furthermore, retention units for holding the carrier in or on the housing by engaging it as a sealing terminus in front of ventilation openings of the housing, and guide units are provided, which are attached to the housing in such a way that the carrier is movable through an insertion opening in the housing along the guide units to the retention units and back out again and may be engaged in the retention units.
Utility Model DE 20 2004 001 075 discloses an air passage device, in particular a filter fan or outlet filter with or without a fan to be installed in a mounting opening in a wall, in particular of a housing of components which generate waste heat, such as a switch cabinet, electronics cabinet, computer system, or the like, the air passage device comprising a main housing with or without a fan carrier, a ventilation grating implemented as a design cover, and a filter mat situated between the main housing and the ventilation grating. The ventilation grating is situated on the main housing using an articulated connection and is rotatable around a pivot axis. Therefore, for example, in the event of a change of the filter mat, the ventilation grating may be opened like a flap out of the main housing by a pivot movement, so that the filter mat is freely accessible. The connection between the ventilation grating and the main housing comprises a pivot unit, which is implemented as a fixed or removable hinge, as a catch hinge, or as a film hinge.
However, the air passage devices are frequently situated at locations which are difficult to access, which are only reachable overhead for a user, for example. Changing the filter mat over the head of the operator is made more difficult because the ventilation grating is situated fixed on the main housing and may only execute a simple pivot movement. The filter mat is frequently attached in the ventilation grating itself, so that when the fan housing is pivoted out of the main housing, the filter mat lies on top inside the ventilation grating. In addition, producing an articulated connection, which is frequently executed using separate articulated connection elements, is problematic.